Super Mario Land
Super Mario Land was published in 1989 on Gameboy. This game is today considered as one of the best-seller games on Gameboy and in the Super Mario serie. It's the first princess Daisy's appearance and her only one in a Super Mario game for now. Synopsis The scene takes place not in the Mushroom Kingdom as usual, but in the great kingdom of Sarasaland , ruled by princess Daisy. Tatanga invaded and hypnothised the inhabitants of the kingdom in order to kidnapp and marry Daisy. Mario will have to travel through the four regions of the territory to defeat him. The game's characteristics This game has been edited on Gameboy, it's the first Mario's adventure on a portable system. The screen is in black and white. The lives are depicted as hearts instead of 1-up mushrooms. There are only two power-ups: the mushroom, which transforms Mario into Super Mario, and the Superball Flower, which allows Mario to launch metallic balls into ennemies, similar to the Fire Flower. But the Superball Flower allows Mario to reach coins too. We can notice that there isn't any physical difference between Super Mario and Superball Mario. Every region is separated into three levels and one of these three is a boss stage. Every simple level ends with a big tower instead of a castle. If Mario reaches the upper door, he will participate to a bonus mini-game which can give him one, two or three lives or a Superball Flower. if Mario reaches the lower door, the next level will start automatically. At the end of Birabuto, Muda and Easton boss level, Mario finds Daisy but she turns into an enemy met during the stage. It's only a diversion created by Tatanga. Musics You can listen to every music there: Super Mario Land has several musics. They have been remastered to make them greater: - Birabuto theme; - Muda theme; - Easton theme (or Cave theme); - Chaï theme; - Star theme; - Underground theme; - Boss Battle theme; - Tatanga theme; - Daisy/ Oh! Daisy theme; - Marine Pop/ Sky Pop theme; - Mini-game theme; - Ending/ Rocket Ship Ride theme. Trivia * Many acclaim this game to be the one "canonical / main game" appearance Daisy has ever been in, as Mario Kart, Party, and Sports games are often considered "spinoffs". * This game has been very lately considered because it has been created by Gunpei Yokoi, and not by Shigeru Miyamoto. For him it wasn't a priority and didn't want to make characters not created by him shining. But things seem to move, for exemple Super Mario Land has two references in Super Mario Maker, whereas, for exemple, Super Mario Galaxy or Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker have only one. * Despite the fact that the music in caves is called Easton theme, we can hear it in the boss level of Birabuto, and the Birabuto theme can be heard in the two first levels of Easton. The Daisy's theme is a modified Birabuto theme to appear more as a lullaby. * In Super Mario Land 2: The Six Golden Coins, the Underground theme has been reused in the third level of the Pumpkin Zone. * In Mario and Sonic at the Sotchi 2014 Olympics Winter Games, some of the Super Mario Land musics have been compiled and arranged in the music "Super Mario Land Medley" (in Figure Skating): there is the Birabuto theme, the Daisy theme and the Rocket Ship Ride theme. * In Mario Kart 8, at the beginning of Water Park in the building, a sign can be seen. On it it is written that Mario used for the first time submarines in 1987. It could be a reference to the Marine Pop as Super Mario Land was the first (and the last) game to feature Mario driving a submarine, but Super Mario Land wasn't released in 1987. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Easton theme has been arranged for the underground version of the Mushroom Kingdom stage. * In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the same theme comes back for the Luigi's Mansion and Super Mario Maker stages. * In WarioWare, Inc: Mega Microminigame$!, the microgame Grow Wario Grow features Mario's sprite and background graphics from Super Mario Land. It is set in Birabuto-1: